ABSTRACT The success of this COBRE in fostering progress towards scientific independence of our Project Target Leaders has been based on good governance and on tireless efforts since receipt of our original Phase I award. Throughout the tenure of our awards there has been active participation of the Program Directors, administrators and leadership, supporting faculty, trainees, and mentors from all the institutions involved. The existing collegial relationships, the diverse backgrounds and the significant mutual respect among the Project Target Leaders will continue to ensure successful operations of the Phase III COBRE. The long-term goals of this COBRE Phase III application are to complete the establishment of a nationally recognized Center for Perinatal Biology at Women & Infants Hospital and to transition to a self-supported and sustainable Center within five years. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to oversee and facilitate all activities for Phase III of the COBRE for Perinatal Biology. The Administrative Core has 10 years of experience in successful management of the Phase I and Phase II COBRE for Perinatal Biology. The expertise will continue with no changes in the Program Coordinator and other major personnel. The Steering Committee has been both consultative and collaborative. Steering Committee members will continue to attend monthly COBRE Investigator meetings where they review ongoing research activities. The Steering Committee provides essential oversight in review and selection of Pilot Project Awards. The Steering Committee also provides input into access to Research Core facilities and services, review of user feedback and assessment and acquisition of desirable equipment and technologies according to the Center's evolving scientific needs. An External Scientific Advisory Committee has participated in our program since receipt of the original award. All of the Phase II External Scientific Advisory Committee members have agreed to continue during Phase III. The knowledge, insight, and continuity afforded by the Administrative Core team will be a guiding force behind our transition to a self-supported and sustainable Center for Perinatal Biology. Specific Aim 1. Manage, prioritize, and allocate fiscal resources in support of the entire range of Center activities. Specific Aim 2. Implement policies and procedures in conjunction with the Steering Committee and External Scientific Advisory Committee that will govern the administrative and scientific operations of the center. Specific Aim 3. Facilitate mentoring, training, and evaluation of Center Investigators. Specific Aim 4. Identify and manage additional revenue sources as the Center transitions to self-support.